


[podfic] Boo!

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Kappy and Willy are assigned to make the sound effects for a haunted house. Kappy enjoys himself, to Willy's mild confusion.





	[podfic] Boo!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).

> Annapods asked for spooky sounds. I hope these hit the spot!
> 
> The cover art was made by me using the badge provided by the Pod-O-Ween challenge mods; according to the mods, his name is Podkin. If I had better art skills, I'd have included both him and my Tumblr icon (the little orange dude) in this art, but no such luck. However, it feels appropriate to use Podkin here because the mods say his sticker was inspired by Annapods' stickers! =D

**Links**

[MP3 (6.8 MB, length 6:28)](https://mega.nz/#!73wlzaoL!GVN473tY-4JPWtQtSfMliGWq7rbo475aJA5YAS_zdAk)

[M4A (9.2 MB, length 6:28)](https://mega.nz/#!36hBRI7K!oUzoErUlMEtohMvTxjYDkqhQc3sgKWWHe-G2owEU7CU)

* * *

Kappy was practically jumping for joy at this assignment. “We’re gonna make a haunted house! We’re gonna make a haunted house!”

“We’re not actually making the haunted house,” Willy sighed. “We’re just making the sound effects. The others are making the actual house with all the decorations. We’re just making noise.”

“But we’re making spoooooky noises!” 

This elicited another sigh from Willy. “What did I do in a past life to deserve someone this into Halloween?”

“Oh, shush, this’ll be fun.”

Kappy started by just making silly sounds into his microphone:  
(wind) (weird breathing) (eeeeeeee) (more eeeee)

“Okay, what are those even supposed to be?” Willy interrupted.

“I’ll explain later,” Kappy said. “For now, I’m going to channel something resembling an inner Dolly Parton.”

(tapping) (shuffle) (various weird noises)

“I can’t believe I’m saying this,” Willy said. “But I’m very glad we don’t own a chalkboard. Also, is this really why you refuse to do anything with your nails?”

“Mind your own business.”

(hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo) (clanging) (rustling)

Kappy turned to Willy, who shook his head: “I’m not whistling for you.”

“You’re no fun,” Kappy declared.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading/listening! =D


End file.
